


Milk & Honey

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: The reader’s pregnancy proves too distracting for Thor.





	Milk & Honey

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr

“You can’t be serious right now.”

“Why shouldn’t I be?”

Standing at your vanity, you met his eyes in the mirror, scowling at the man behind you. Completely unperturbed, he grinned back at you, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Strong hands massaged your shoulders, working the tension from your muscles. You melted into his touch in spite of your agitation, his fingers kneading the knots that had taken up permanent residence between your shoulder blades.

“Thor.”

“Yes, my love?”

“I know what you’re doing.”

“And what’s that, beloved?”

You weren’t fooled for one minute by the innocence in his tone and told him as much. “I know that look in your eyes.”

“And what look would that be?”

“The same one that led to this,” you answered, gesturing to your middle.

His smile softened, one of his hands slipping lower to cradle your swollen belly. Ever since you’d first announced your pregnancy, he’d scarcely been able to keep his hands to himself, especially once you’d begun to show. His trips to Midgard had all but ceased for the time being; Thor was determined to be here for every moment of your pregnancy, he was so excited about the birth of his first child.

It was beginning to drive you crazy. You loved your husband, really you did, but constantly having him underfoot was starting to wear on your nerves. Going about your responsibilities as Asgard’s queen took twice as long with Thor around. Fluctuating hormones didn’t help matters as you tried to carry out your duties while dealing with constant fatigue, an aching back, and all the other associated pains of pregnancy.

Of course, none of that was enough to deter you when he got in one of his more amorous moods, and he well knew it. The two of you had always had a…robust…sex life, but pregnancy had kicked your libido into overdrive. You could hardly go a day without needing his tongue or fingers or cock, and Thor was all too happy to oblige. The rounder you got, it seemed, the more eager he was to have you- beneath him, above him, it hardly mattered.

“Can I be blamed for wanting to bring you pleasure,” he deflected, ducking his head to press a tender kiss to your neck. You shivered at the touch of his warm lips on your skin, arousal sparking in your center. He kissed you again, another and another, leaving a trail of kisses scattered across your shoulders. “Let me worship you as you deserve, my queen, my heart’s own love.”

“But- but the feast…” you protested feebly, breath hitching in your throat at the rough drag of his beard.

“Is not for several hours,” he murmured into your neck, “plenty of time.”

“Thor,” you scolded, though it came out a moan, “I’ve got to oversee the preparations.”

“Let your ladies handle it, my love; that _is_ part of their duties after all. I’ve been too long without you.”

You let out a breathless little laugh at this, allowing him to turn your body to face him. Thor’s kiss was gentle, yet full of passion, every ounce of his love for you present in the glide of his lips against yours. After putting up a token resistance, you melted into him, your round belly nudging at his stomach. Duties be damned- you wanted your husband, and you wanted him _now_.

Deft fingers went to work on the laces of your gown, pulling and tugging at the garment until it slid free of your shoulders. You got unbearably hot nowadays, and had taken to going without any petticoats or undergarments, leaving you completely exposed. Thor took you in, his eyes greedy as they roamed over your naked body.

Breasts heavy and aching, nipples dark and perpetually tender, you were very much aware of how your body had grown and changed with his child. Stretch marks covered your skin, sure to leave lasting traces no matter how many oils and lotions you rubbed into them.

Thor kissed you slow and deep, guiding you to the bed you shared. “How gorgeous you are, my love- just as stunning as the day I first laid eyes on you.”

Even as awkward and clumsy as you felt most days, it was impossible not to believe he meant every word. Thor’s love was a heady thing, leaving you drunk on the ardor of his kiss, his touch. He never made any secret of his love for you, reminding you daily with every look and gesture just how much he adored you. And you loved him just fervently, just as deeply, your heart so full you might burst from it.

You took great pleasure in stripping him of his ceremonial robes and armor, sending each piece clattering to the floor. With each buckle and button undone, your arousal only grew, coursing hot and insistent through your veins. In no time at all, he was as naked as you, cock half-hard already. What a magnificent sight he made, all golden skin and rippling muscles. He flexed shamelessly, grinning wide at your exasperated laughter.

With one more fierce kiss, you watched as Thor climbed onto the bed, crawling backwards to the headboard. With a cheeky wink, he settled himself comfortably among the pillows, sprawling like a lascivious god of old. Lust throbbing in your cunt, you went willingly when he beckoned you forward. A bit ungainly, you shuffled on top of the plush mattress, walking on your knees towards your golden husband.

“The feast is not for some time, yet I’m ready to eat my fill,” he managed to say with a straight face.

You weren’t so composed, letting out an undignified snort of laughter. “That was just awful.”

“You wound me, my love,” he replied, hand over heart, “mocking my efforts to seduce and woo you.”

“If those were your best efforts, we wouldn’t be married,” you retorted.

“Ah, but you’re stuck with me now. There’s no backing out, I’m afraid.”

You gave an exaggerated sigh, hitching your leg up to straddle him. “I suppose I’ll just have to keep you than.”

Thor rolled his hips so the head of his cock nudged at your core, smiling at your sharp gasp. “I shall do my best to earn my keep, my queen.”

You weren’t given a chance to respond, Thor rocking into you once more. The blunt tip of his cock slid through your folds, already wet and ready for him. It took so little to arouse you now- a few suggestive words, some heated looks and you ached for him, longed for his cock to drive you to the brink of rapture and back again.

You sighed with pleasure as he continued to torment you with the slippery glide of his cock along your slit. It was maddening in the best way, enough to tease but give no relief, keeping you teetering on the edge. Now that he had you in bed, Thor seemed disinclined to actually fuck you, content to slick his cock up with your juices and watch you writhe above him.

Your patience snapped long before his. “Thor, if you’re going to fuck me, than fuck me. Otherwise let me go back to my duties.”

“Forgive me, love,” he apologized, clearly amused at your impatience, “there’s nothing like the sight of you riding me- I lost myself in your beauty. Allow me to make it up to you with my lips and tongue.”

He patted his chest in invitation. Appeased for now, you crawled up his torso, Thor assisting you when necessary. Hovering over his face, you couldn’t see his expression, your view blocked by the curve of your belly. That didn’t quell the lust pulsing hot in your center. The heat of his breath fanned across your sopping wet curls, your pussy walls twitching with anticipation. Gripping tight to the carved headboard, you waited, breathless.

He didn’t make you wait long. The first broad stroke of his tongue had you moaning for more, your head falling back on a sigh. The wet sounds of him sucking and slurping up your slick echoed in the room, his hungry grunts and groans adding to the symphony of sound. Each swipe of his pliant tongue sent shivers of delight up your spine, your breath coming in harsh pants as he worked you higher.

Thor delved his tongue into your channel, scooping out more of your flavor and swallowing it down. You rode his face, hips bucking and grinding down on his mouth, eager for more, more, more. Ever anxious to please, Thor pressed his face closer, his beard scratching deliciously at your inner thighs. His nose nudged at your clit, stoking the fires burning in your belly.

You squealed when he licked a line up your folds to your clit, taking the swollen bundle of nerves between his lips and suckling hard. The pull of his mouth sent jolts of exquisite pleasure shooting through your system, too much and not enough. You shied away instinctively, much to his displeasure. He wrapped an arm around your thigh, keeping you in place so he could devour your pussy. He fucked you with his tongue, the wet squelch ringing in your ears. The muscles in your belly clenched tight as you raced to completion, legs trembling around his head.

Thor slid a hand up your side, caressing the swell of your stomach. You loved that he was so gentle with your unborn child, so full of love for you both. But much as you adored his tender affection, it wasn’t what you wanted right now. Taking his hand in yours, you guided him to your chest, the pebbled nipples beckoning him like a beacon. He massaged your breasts, squeezing and cradling the heavy globes, encouraged by your breathy moans. Your cunt clenched at the sight of tiny pearls of milky liquid beading at your nipples, release so close you could taste it.

Thor pulled back enough to grunt, “Will you come for me, beloved, and let me taste you on my tongue? Sweet as honey, finer than wine, let me drink my fill of you.”

You answered with a low groan of his name as you went plummeting over the edge. Ecstasy flooded your body, fizzing hot in your blood as you came hard all over his tongue. He greedily lapped up all you had to give, slurping up your slick like a child with a piece of candy. Your insides danced as you rode out your orgasm, pussy walls clamping down on nothing.

“Sweet girl, beautiful girl,” he murmured over and over again, tongue busily licking you out, the wet drag on your pussy walls prolonging your release.

You were forced to push his head away when sensitivity set in, your body crying for respite. He grudgingly released you, smacking his lips in satisfaction. It took some effort for you to climb off of him, your shaky legs refusing to cooperate. Thor lowered you onto your side, praising you to the stars and back. His face and beard were coated in your slick, glistening in the candlelight, the sight enough to stir fresh desire in you.

Turning onto his side to face you, Thor draped your leg over his hip, rutting his erect cock against your cunt. “Can you take me, love, or do you need to rest?”

You arched into him, reaching between you to take his cock in hand, guiding him to your entrance. “Fuck me, Thor. I want to feel you inside me.”

“Your wish is my command, my queen.”

He rocked into you at a measured pace, gradually pushing inside you. Your slippery walls parted easily for him, accepting him deeper and deeper, the pinch of pain adding to your pleasure. He wasn’t a small man by any  means, the thick length of him splitting you open. You loved it, loved the knowledge that you would be walking funny later, loved that you would feel him with your every move tonight.

Once he was fully seated inside you, he took a moment to let you to adjust, calloused fingers cradling your cheek. Only when you nodded did he move, slowly withdrawing from your wet heat with a moan. You clutched at his arms as he filled you again, his cock hot and heavy in your pussy. Moving as one, you pushed each other higher, two hearts sharing a single body.

Thor hitched your leg higher, gripping your thigh tight. You pressed yourself closer, as close as your belly would allow, anxious to feel more of his naked skin against yours. He kissed you ferociously, stealing the very air from your lungs as he fucked you harder, his hips smacking loudly into you. You returned his kiss, just frenzied and fierce, working your tongue into his mouth and tasting yourself on him.

Thor broke the kiss to nip and lick his way down your chest. Taking hold of one of your breasts, you offered it to him, groaning with pleasure when he latched on. He suckled hungrily, your cunt pulsing with every draw of his lips. You weren’t sure how much more you could take when he pulled away suddenly, licking curiously at his lips.

“Well that’s new,” he commented, going still.

Confused, body begging for movement, you could only manage a disgruntled, “Huh?”

Releasing your leg, he palmed your breast, giving it a squeeze. Immediately, more milky liquid began leaking from the nipple, much more than before. Thor ducked his head down to lap at it, curiosity giving way to his greedy appetite. He switched breasts, sealing his lips around your nipple and sucking ravenously, your milk flowing freer now. Thrusting hard, he set a faster pace, his cock throbbing inside you, balls drawing up in anticipation of release.

You held on tight, nails digging into his bicep as pleasure mounted in your center. You clenched your walls around him, urging him to come and fill you with his seed. Milk spilled past his lips, white droplets dotting the bed covers beneath you. Heedless of the mess, Thor drove into you harder, unable to get his fill of you.

Circling your nipple with the tip of his tongue, he reached between your legs to find your clit, tweaking the bud with a sharp pinch. Shuddering, you came with a wordless cry, pleasure surging through you like lightning. Falling apart in his arms, your only anchor was the hot press of Thor’s body next to you.

He followed you not long after, the pulsing of your cunt too much for him to take. Warmth filled your lower belly as he reached his release, sticky slick spurts of come flooding your channel. It took some maneuvering, but you managed to reach between his legs to massage his balls, determined to milk him of every drop of come. He jerked at your touch, swearing harshly under his breath. He was unrelenting, pushing his come deeper even as his cock began to soften inside you.

Finally, he slowed to a halt, letting go of your nipple with one final lick. Riding out the last waves of pleasure, you let your head thump against his shoulder, squeezing his balls one more time before releasing them. Sweaty, sticky, and covered with various fluids, you’d never loved your husband more, so glad you’d let him talk you into ignoring your duties.

Thor looked as fucked out as you felt, a lazy grin spreading across his face. He pushed a sweaty lock of hair from your forehead, his eyes so full of love it made your heart soar. Taking your hand in his, he pressed a kiss to the tip of each finger, scooting closer still. His cock shifted inside you, earning a stifled groan from both of you. Sensitive and overstimulated though you were, you couldn’t bear to pull away, reveling in the feel of him buried in you.

“I should delegate to my ladies more often,” you teased softly, placing a gentle kiss to his neck.

“You’ll hear no arguments from me, I assure you.” Lacing your fingers together, Thor continued, “You work yourself too hard, my love. It’s not good for either of you.”

You knew he was right, even if you wouldn’t admit it. Licking your lips, you merely said, “Well, I suppose you shall simply have to distract me, won’t you?”

He laughed, his chest shaking against your breasts. Winding his arms around you, he rolled onto his back, pulling you on top of him. You sucked in a harsh breath, his cock stirring inside you with renewed interest. “I’m sure I can think of something.”


End file.
